Into the Mirrior Murky
by Cody MacArthur Fett
Summary: Before judging a man, walk a mile in his moccasins. Just make sure that when you do you tread the same ground as he did, otherwise you might just end up in unfamiliar territory. / An AU story staring Gendo.
1. Throw

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of the characters and properties thereof. Neither do I own any of the many franchises I'll likely be making Shout Outs to.

**Author's Note:** Here's a small little story that's been bugging at me for a while that I'll be working on when I get writer's block on _The First, The Best, The Last_, so don't expect too many updates.

* * *

_"__We're sorry, but due to the state of emergency all phone lines are currently unavailable. Please contact the nearest emergency services representative for more information, or immediately head for the nearest shelter, depending on your current level of danger. Thank you, and have a nice day."_

Ikari blankly stared down at the pay phone in his hand, disbelief clearly written on his features. After staring at the phone for a good twenty seconds, long enough for the per-recorded message to start playing again, he gently put it back on the receiver and looked around. "I'm in Atami, 13 kilometers east of Tokyo-3," he realized aloud.

Almost without thinking, the dark brown-haired fourteen year old picked up his backpack and started walking towards the large mountain in the distance. He continued on like that only for 53 seconds before he caught a brief look of his reflection in a discarded hubcap. He stopped immediately, crouched down to take a look at his reflection, and touched his bare-skinned cheeks with a almost clinical curiosity, his eyes growing wider and wider the whole time.

Suddenly, and without warning, the air shook with a terrific bang. Ikari stumbled and fell from the shock of the noise, tearing open the epidermis on his left elbow as he did so. If he was in pain he didn't show it, for he was much too focused on the titanic shape cresting the hill less than three kilometers away. It was big, swamp green, and had bony white protrusions strategically placed on its body. "Sachiel," Ikari said quietly.

The first explosion was soon followed up by several more as missiles curved in from several kilometers away, striking against the giant's glowing orange shield. The sound was deafening, the air shook, and Ikari cupped his hands in a desperate attempt to keep his eardrums from bursting from the overpressure – a task that became significantly harder when a stray missile exploded not a hundred meters from the place he was. The cacophony of explosions had a brief heckler as a blue sports car screeched to a stop a meter in front of the young teenager.

"Get in!" the older woman driving the car said as she opened the right front door.

Ikari didn't need any encouragement as he bolted into the open passenger side door, threw his backpack into the back seat, and slammed the door shut. "Go!" he shouted, probably louder then was necessary.

The woman driving the car quickly shifted into gear and sped away. The young teen sighed in obvious relief as the car speedily made its way from the site of the battle. "Thank you, Major Katsuragi," Ikari said genuinely, noticing that as he did so the lavender-haired woman's right eyebrow briefly raised itself.

"It's Captain, actually," Katsuragi responded, finally slowing down to turn a corner just in time for a AH-1 Cobra gunship with JGSDF markings and empty missile racks to swoop overhead.

"Sorry, my mistake," Ikari said. "I guess it's just that my mind is a little messed up from all the excitement."

"Indeed," Misato stated before shifting her attention back to driving.

"Captain?" Iakri spoke up after a few minutes of driving.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to Tokyo-3?"

"We are. We're just taking an alternate route is all."

"Oh, OK," Ikari finished tiredly.

Just as soon as he finished talking, a bright flash lit up the sky behind the car, followed a few seconds later by a terrifically loud shockwave. Ironically, the occupants of the Renault made no motions to indicate that they had noticed the blast besides Katsuragi checking her rear-view mirrors.

"So, don't you have any questions?" Katsuragi asked out of the blue when they reached the outskirts of Yugowara.

"What do you mean?" Ikari responded curiously.

"Oh, I don't know, the normal things like, 'What's going on?' 'What was that thing?' 'What was with all the shooting?' You know, things like that."

"Ah, well, I just figured that you wouldn't tell me anything anyway."

"That's a pretty pessimistic attitude."

"It's not pessimistic if it's accurate, Captain Katsuragi."

"Perhaps, but just in case you were wondering, even a little bit, that behemoth was a lifeform known as a Shito," Katsuragi supplied helpfully.

Ikari cocked an eyebrow at this. "You mean the military was literally trying to . . ."

"Yes, yes they were, and trust me on this; every joke, every pun, every play-on-words: done to death," Katsuragi cut in as they turned onto Route 75.

* * *

"Captain Katsuragi, do you have _any_ idea where we should be going?" Ikari asked exasperatedly.

"I thought I did, but it looks like I was wrong," Katsuragi replied as they came upon an elevator with a list of destinations beside the door. "Yes! Finally!"

Just then the elevator doors parted to reveal a woman with short blonde hair wearing a one-piece swim suit. "Captain Katsuragi, you're twelve minutes late. Be glad I found you when I did, any longer . . ." a small smile graced the woman's face, ". . . and we would have had to send out a search party."

"I apologize, Dr. Akagi. It won't happen again," Katsuragi replied dutifully.

Akagi's smile dropped from her face as soon as she heard the Captain's words. "Trouble, Misato?"

"Nothing more than was expected, Doctor," Katsuragi gestured to Ikari. "I have the Third Child, as ordered."

Akagi's smile returned to her face as she laid eyes on the young man. "Well hello there, you must be Commander Ikari's son, correct?"

"Uh . . . yes, yes I am," Ikari said after a shaky start to his sentence.

"Well, it looks like we'll be working together from now on," Akagi extended her hand towards Ikari. "I'm sure we'll get along great."

Ikari stared at Akagi's hand for moment, as if considering if it would kill him to shake it. He waited a bit too long though as the Doctor retracted her hand after thirty seconds.

"Wow, chilly in here today," Akagi deadpanned before briefly looking back at the youngest occupant of the elevator. "Hmm?"

Ikari had extended his hand towards the blonde-haired scientist while looking for all the world like a lost puppy. Akagi's smile grew a little bit wider as she took his hand firmly and shook it.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Akagi asked as she placed her hand on the door to the Unit-01 cage a few minutes later.

"I think so, Dr. Akagi. You did a very good job explaining the situation to me," said Ikari, earning himself an inquisitive look from Katsuragi.

"OK then," Akagi said simply before opening the door to reveal a well lit room much like the one they were currently in, albeit much smaller.

Ikari stepped once more into the breach and came face to face with a giant metal face. It actually appeared to be modeled after an old Samurai oni mask, but no-one commented on it as the brown-haired young man wearing a dark shirt maneuvered so that he was standing right between the giant's eyes. They appeared to be staring each other down.

"So this is what my father has been working on?" Ikari said dismissively.

"Correct," came the almost immediate reply from above and to the left in the observation booth. Ikari turned his head upwards to see who was talking. "It's been a long time, Gendo."

"Shinji. I should have known, I really should have known," Gendo Ikari said even as Katsuragi's nostrils flared and Akagi's eyebrows raised.

"I have only one question, will you pilot the Evangelion?" Commander Shinji Ikari asked from his perch on high.

"You know I could, but I really don't want to," Gendo said with a malicious smile even as Akagi's face developed a disappointed frown.

"Oh, come on! Enough with the posturing, just get in the Eva already!" Karsuragi interjected angrily as a shockwave shook the complex.

"Damn, it must be using kinetic rounds," Shinji cursed to himself. "If you don't pilot the Eva we will have to use its original pilot, and she is far too injured to be in a combat mission. Don't you care at all about her safety?"

"Not really, go ahead and kill her for all I care," Gendo said dismissively.

". . . Very well," Shinji said with the same disappointed and disgusted frown that was being worn by everyone within earshot of the Eva cage.

Gendo, for his part, just continued to smugly smile as the technicians and Dr. Akagi got the massive machine ready for its new pilot. He continued to smile right up until the point where the doors opened to admit the stricken pilot and her orderlies. She was 145cm tall with green eyes, brown hair, and a expression on her face that hungered for battle and adventure.

"Yui," Gendo breathed out, oblivious to Katsuragi's eyes boring metaphorical holes in his head. Before he could do anything though another blast shook the room, causing a quartet of giant fluorescent lights to come loose and fall towards the unwilling pilot. There was a large crash, and when the confusion had passed the Evangelion's right hand was hovering protectively over the young Ikari. If he was at all disturbed by this turn of events though he didn't show it.

"All right already, I'll pilot the Eva!"

"Excuse me?" Katsuragi asked hotly.

"You heard me, I said, 'I'll pilot that thing!'" Gendo shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Are you OK in there, Pilot?" Lt. Horaki asked as her eyes scanned over the displays in front of her.

"_I'm Okay, feel free to send in the LCL,"_ Gendo responded. A few seconds later the entry plug he was in filled with an orange liquid, and he was left sputtering, coughing, and hacking. _"Ugh. I don't think I'll ever get used to that."_

"Cut the chatter, we're moving out," Katsuragi said in a commanding voice as the restraints on Eva were removed and the massive form was moved to the launching pad.

"You sure about this, ma'am? He is an untrained pilot after all," Lt. Aida asked curiously.

"Of course, he's the only one who can pilot the Eva, so we don't have much choice. Besides, you saw the way the Eva projected the pilot in the cage, so it might just be better for the pilot to be knocked out and let the Eva take over. Either way, we're going to win this," Katsuragi said assuredly.

"But what if the pilot dies in the process?"

"Acceptable losses."

"Accept . . ."

"Yes, acceptable losses," Katsuragi said as she turned her head to look down at the glasses-wearing Lieutenant. "It's one of the dirtier aspects of command, and it's good that you all are being exposed to it now before you move up the ranks."

". . . Yes, ma'am."

"He's still just a kid," Lt. Suzuhara quietly put in. No-one had a verbal answer, but a dark smile did cross Captain Katsuragi's face when she turned back to the large monitor on the opposite wall.

* * *

Inside the entry plug Gendo was blinking his eyes in an apparent attempt to adjust to the now clear liquid filling up his vision. Then the Eva reached the launch platform, was locked into place, and then was shot towards the surface at Mach 1. The massive form of the Eva managed to slow down enough by the time it reached the top of its ascent that it didn't smash through its restraints, but the damage had already been done to the pilot.

"I am going to throw up," Gendo moaned.

"_No you're not,"_ came Akagi's almost immediate reply. _"The LCL won't allow you to."_

"Fantastic."

"_Get over it. The enemy is a kilometer away, and the nearest weapon position is 400 meters away on your left. Retrieve the assault rifle from there and open fire, if you don't the mission will be a failure,"_ Katsuragi barked.

"Right. I can do this," Gendo muttered to himself as he moved the handles attached to the command couch forward. The Eva took one gigantic step forward, shaking the ground under its titanic weight, then it took another and crumpled to the ground.

"_Pilot, what the hell is wrong out there?"_ Katsuragi bellowed over the comm lines.

"I don't know, it just stopped working!" Gendo shot back as he hung upside down from the command couch's five-point harness.

"_The nerves between the motor functions and the entry plug aren't working, something's disrupting them!"_ Lt. Horaki reported excitedly.

"_How in the world could that happen?"_ Lt. Aida asked in a confused tone.

"Come on! Move! Move! Move! Move!" Gendo repeated as he moved the control handles back and forth. "Move. Move. Move. Move."

The giant green form of the Shito stepped in front of the Eva, barely even pausing the pilot's mantra even as it grabbed the Eva's head and dragged it up to a semi-standing position. It then took the Eva's arm with its left hand, rapidly increased its arm's muscle mass, and then snapped the Eva's arm like a twig. The pilot's screams lit up the comm lines, but the Shito didn't stop there. It generated an energy lance in its left arm and began pounding on the Eva's skull like a pile driver.

It wasn't long before the covering around the Eva's eye broke apart, the skull was penetrated, and the pilot fell unconscious.

.


	2. Ripples

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of the characters and properties thereof. Neither do I own any of the many franchises I'll likely be making Shout Outs to.

**Author's**** Notes**: And another chapter. Hopefully this will be the last one for a while though and we can get back to the America whumping in FBL soon.

* * *

The Eva jerked forward as the energy lance was retracted from its skull and its body came to rest against a skyscraper. Blood dripped out of the cauterized wound that remained of the Eva's eye. The scene was remarkably quiet though, with barely a sound made save for the splashing of the red liquid hitting the Eva's chest armor.

Inside the combat information center, the sound was deafening, both from the alarms and from the excited shouting of the technicians around the consoles. In this maelstrom of activity though there were two islands of calm that kept an air of confidence about them. The first was Commander Ikari and his second-in-command in the observation booth, and the second was Captain Katsuragi on the main floor, both of which held no surprise on their features.

The ruckus in the CIC was immediately calmed in totality when the Eva reactivated. The locks on the Eva's jaw disengaged with a hiss and a crack, and it turned its head down to look at its broken left arm. The arm bubbled and bulged for a split second before solidifying into the form it had before being broken. The Eva then turned its head to look at the now advancing Shito, and bolted.

"Where's it headed?" Katsuragi asked of Lt. Horaki.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about the fact that the Eva has gone _berserk_, Captain Katsuragi?" Akagi asked worriedly.

"Not really. After all, she's doing better than the pilot did at the moment," Katsuragi replied coldly.

"It's heading for the number three weapon spawn point. There's currently an MM-120 305mm designated marksman rifle located there," Lt. Horaki reported.

"Ah, smart girl," Katsuragi said, a moment latter her eyes briefly widened before returning to their previous coldness. "Confirm that the Eva is indeed in control."

"Yes, ma'am, double checking. . . . Confirmed, the Eva has gone berserk and is operating under its own control, no outside intrusions detected, pilot unresponsive," Lt. Aida said as the Eva rolled the slider covering the weapon up and took out the rifle.

The Eva gripped the semi-automatic rifle like an Olympic sniper, turned back to face the Shito, dropped to one knee, regenerated its right eye, and opened fire. The air shook as the intermediate caliber round rocketed out of the barrel and traveled at more than thrice the speed of sound towards its target. Less than a tenth of the way to its target the sabot surrounding the round peeled away, allowing the fin-stabilized kinetic penetrator to fly straight and true like the missile it looked like. It shot towards its target, and less than four meters from it the kinetic penetrator broke apart.

The Eva's exposed eye narrowed. A large orange hexagonal field then appeared in front of the Shito for a total of ten seconds, nobody moved during that time, and when the field disappeared Eva-01 fired again. Nine shots were fired in rapid succession and each found their mark on the Shito's glowing red core, causing cracks to form all along its form. The core started flashing soon after, and the Eva immediately pivoted 180 degrees and began running. Three seconds later there was a colossal explosion.

The Eva turned its head and looked back at the large gout of flame coming from the newly formed crater and surrounding buildings. It stayed like that for several seconds before moving back to the main spawn point. It deployed the rifle's bipod, and carefully set it down next to the elevator. Then, with little flourish, it stepped into the elevator and descended down to whence it came.

All of this and more was seen by the occupants of the command center.

"Well, that went fairly well, don't you think?" Cpt. Katsuragi said to Dr. Akagi in a manor not unlike someone finding a hundred yen bill. "Lieutenant, alert the fire department and try get that fire under control," she added, shifting her focus to Suzuhara.

"Captain Katsuragi, the Eva went out of control, its control systems suffered an unexplained critical failure, and the pilot was knocked unconscious via sympathetic pain. I'd hardly call it 'going well'," Akagi responded as she gestured to the monitor showing Gendo still unconscious in the entry plug.

"Hey, the Shito was destroyed, and we're still all alive. I'd call that a win wouldn't you? The fact that it was the Eva that did all the work only proves that it is on our side," Katsuragi said as she turned back around to face the Doctor.

Akagi just stared at the Captain with a cold look in her eyes, she stayed like that for ten seconds, just starring at her. "We won't know for sure until we do a post battle check-up, and a good portion of the city will have been damaged by the Shito's self-destruct, but yes, this is technically a victory."

"Indeed," spoke Commander Ikari for the first time since the battle began. "We have won the day, but the Shito could return at any time, possibly in greater numbers. We must be ready in case that happens. Captain Katsuragi, you're in charge of getting the city back to working order. Doctor Akagi, you're in charge of salvaging whatever's left of the Shito. That is all."

"So," Katsuragi began as the Commander and Vice-Commander left the room, "I guess it's back to the old grindstone, eh?"

"A full two minutes of downtime. Quite the easy day, don't you think?" Akagi snarked in agreement.

"Indeed."

* * *

"Waaaah!"Gendo screamed as he bolted upright.

"Pilot Ikari, are you all right?" a nurse said with more than a little concern in her voice after opening the door to the room.

"Yes," Gendo said after breathing heavily for six seconds. "Yes, yes, I'm okay. Totally fine, just a little flustered."

"Very well, I'll leave you be then," the nurse said before leaving the room.

Gendo sighed and then flopped back down on the bed. The room was bright thanks to the light pouring through the window, but thankfully the polarized transparent tape covering the window blocked out most of the light and kept the room from looking like a washout. The room was also quiet, with only the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor making any sound. It stayed that way for at least fifteen minutes with Gendo hardly blinking at all as he starred up at the ceiling.

The relative silence was eventually interrupted though with the wheeling in of another patient by a doctor, two nurses, and an intern. The patient was the same young girl who had been brought to pilot the Evangelion the previous night, now with the smile wiped from her face. The medical personnel moved her into the bed besides Gendo, reattached her life support system, and left the two teenagers alone with each other and the security cameras.

Gendo's eyes kept darting back and forth as he shifted his view for three minutes before they settled on the ceiling above the girl's bed. He then licked his lips, took a deep breath, and opened his mouth . . .

"You were the one who piloted in my stead," the girl stated with the same kind of tone people used for pointing out that the sky was blue.

"Yes, yes I was," Gendo answered tentatively.

"I see," the girl said softly. "Next time you get the chance to get between me a battle, don't."

"Yes . . . uh," Gendo said, obviously leading the girl off into an answering statement.

"Yui, Yui Ikari," the girl said decidedly.

"Yui. That's a nice name," Gendo said with a smile.

"Compliment me again and the first thing I'll do once I get these bandages off is punch you in the face."

Gendo looked taken aback for a moment, but just as quickly as it had left the smile returned to his face. "Yes, Yui."

* * *

"Good news, it looks like the pilot has woken up," Dr. Akagi said with smile as she put the military-grade telephone back on its receiver.

"Well that's one more thing off my mind," Katsuragi sighed as she wiped her forehead down with a cold washcloth. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not really, it looks like there were no immediate mental illnesses resulting from the berserker incident. Good thing too, his poor little cerebellum must be all tuckered out after the ordeal," Akagi answered, never dropping her smile.

"It's disturbing how affectionately you talk about an organ in a fourteen year old's body, Dr. Akagi," Katsuragi said with a frown, sitting down on a metal folding chair so that her folded arms were resting on the backrest.

"Please Misato, call me Ritsuko. We're friends, right?" Akagi asked as she turned around to face the raven-haired Captain, who quickly donned a smile and nodded. "And speaking of disturbing, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Ritsuko," Katsuragi said with a slight hint of uneasiness in response to the blond-haired doctor. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Why did you refer to the possibility of Gendo dying as 'acceptable losses'?" Akagi asked seriously.

"Ah . . . how do I put this?" Katsuragi seemed to be at a loss for words. "Let me put this way: I have to dehumanize those under my command when I'm on the clock, because if I don't, I may not be able to roll the hard six when the time comes and put some in danger to save many. I know that losing Gendo would be a great setback and terrific tragedy, but I need to put on the mask for the troops so that they will know what to do should they ever be in command."

Akagi nodded grimly after Katsuragi finished speaking. "I understand, but I don't agree with you," she said sadly.

"I know, and you're free to do that, but I really appreciate that you at least understand where I'm coming from, Ritsuko," Katsuragi said before getting up from the chair.

"Misato, be careful, will you? You're going to burn yourself out if you continue on like this without letting anyone in," Ritsuko warned.

"I let you in," Katsuragi said, finally getting the smile back on Akagi's face. "Well, I better go check on our two pilots and make sure we don't soon have three pilots."

"You're going to check on them, but you still have to watch over the reconstruction effort out here," Akagi pointed out.

"Relax, I got this," Katsuragi said lightly as she pulled back the door flap of the tent they were in. "Aida! Get your butt over here!"

"Yes, ma'am," the eponymous glasses-wearing Lieutenant said a few seconds later when he entered the tent.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant, you're in command of this operation until I get back," Katsuragi told him with a slap on the back as she left the tent.

"Oh, OK," Aida said with a week smile as Katsuragi exited the command tent.

* * *

Down in the GeoFront and several minutes later Gendo was still staring at the ceiling, albeit with a much more lethargic flutter in his eyes. Yui, for her part, only clenched and unclenched her hand at regular intervals while staring angrily at the tiles above her. It was into this state that Katsuragi found the two when she entered the room.

"Yeash, could it get any quieter in here?" Katsuragi asked sarcastically with her hands on her hips, the two Children merely turned their heads to expressionlessly glare at the Major. "Well, don't get red in the face now."

"Why are you here, Captain Katsuragi?" Gendo asked tiredly.

"Can you walk?" Katsuragi asked, dodging the question.

"Yes, I think so," Gendo answered, blinking rapidly.

"Good. I'll get the Doctor to come get you unplugged then," Katsuragi said before moving out of the room and ducking back in one second later. "I'm coming to pick you up, in case you haven't guessed."

"Wonderful," Gendo sighed, to which Yui smiled cruelly.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Gendo – now dressed – and Katsuragi were heading towards one of the complex's many elevators.

"I can't believe you were able to get the doctor to release me, Captain Katsuragi," Gendo said with some incredulity.

"Eh, they just wanted to keep you for observation and we need an active pilot," Katsuragi said plainly before getting a smug smile. "Besides, I'm third in command of Nerv, there isn't a person on this city that would dare go against my orders."

"Fascinating," Gendo deadpanned. "So what do you plan to do with me?"

"Oh, you'll be living with me from now on," Katsuragi answered.

"Really?"

"Well you didn't think I'd just let you run wild on your own did you?" Katsuragi asked, raising her right eyebrow as she did so.

"No, no I suppose not," Gendo said in a tone of resignation.

"That's the spirit," Katsursagi said calmly as the two of them reached the elevator. They waited a minute for the elevator to arrive, and then stepped into the crowded car when it did so.

* * *

78 minutes later, and Katsuragi and Gendo were standing in the checkout line at the grocery with a significant stockpile of provisions – mostly consumables, but also some batteries of varying sizes – on the conveyer belt besides them. The air was mostly filled with the constant beeping of the cashier as he moved the duo's purchases across the scanner and into a series of plastic bags, but conversations were still able to be overheard over the noise.

"So are you going to be moving out of the city?" a woman asked of her friend as they completed their own shopping.

"No. Why, are you?" the other woman responded.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to pack up, and leave my job and home, just because some big stupid kaiju thinks it can take on Nerv," the first woman said enthusiastically. "Besides, I'd have to be a complete moron not to anticipate a battle coming when they were setting up turrets and armor plating all over the city back when it was being built."

"You got that right," the second woman said with a laugh as they exited the store.

Gendo's face contorted into one of deep thought, while Katsuragi's showed the beginning of a rare smile. Their expressions continued for the next two minutes as they brought the cart out into the parking lot, and began filling the car with the groceries. Their expressions changed however when Gendo made an observation about their surroundings.

"There are so many children," he said wistfully with a sweeping gesture of his right arm. Indeed, there were at least one hundred and sixty children under the age of 15 in that shopping plaza alone.

"Thank Second Impact for that," Misato said with a smirk as she stored the last of the groceries in the car.

"What?" Gendo asked in a baffled tone.

"Well, Second Impact warmed the globe up quite a bit, freeing up millions of square miles for food production, so these days it's uncommon to find a family that has less than six children in it," Misato answered as the two of them got into the car. "People are reproducing like never before, and I'm actually kind of surprised you haven't picked up on that yet considering you're 14 years old."

"Yes . . . well . . ." Gendo began shakily. "That's because when my father sent me to live with my uncle he – my uncle – had us living in a very secluded region, so I didn't get to see very many people."

Katsuragi pursed her lips at this while turning the key to start the car, causing a high-pitched rumble to be emitted from the front of the chassis. "Perhaps."

* * *

"Well, that was rather bracing, don't you think?" Katsuragi said happily as she put the penultimate batch of groceries down in the middle of her kitchen not ten minutes after leaving the store.

"Not really," Gendo gasped as he dragged the last of the groceries and himself into the kitchen after closing the door. "Why did you have us take the stairs anyways? There was an elevator after all."

"Well, its good exercise," Katsuragi said as she closed the window blinds in the living room. As soon as she completed that action her hand shot down, and removed her H&K USP .45ACP handgun from its holster. She then brought the firearm up in front of her chest, pivoted 180 degrees, and then sprinted towards the young pilot in front of her. She held her left forearm in front of her, and slammed into the fourteen year old's chest, carrying the both of them into the wall next to the corridor entrance, pinning Gendo to the wall in the process. "And it does a wonderful job of tiring you out. So, _Commander_ Ikari, why don't we have a nice long talk about some things?"

.


End file.
